comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Office of Naval Intelligence (Earth-5875)
The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) is the intelligence agency of the UNSC Navy. Publicly, ONI is the agency that gathers and analyzes information, but covertly, it extends much beyond these capabilities. ONI became infamously known for their continuous role in the behind the scenes control of UNSC operations and the leveraging of military alliance. They are known for using tactics which include deception, subterfuge, assassination, and manipulation, all under the objective of defending humanity, both during the First Contact War and the post-war period. ONI also founded numerous classified projects, such as the four SPARTAN programs, Project MJOLNIR, and the investigation of xenomorph and forerunner assets, such as Acheron and Trevelyan. History Origins The Office of Naval Intelligence was founded by the Unified Earth Government in 2178, to serve as the intelligence gathering and analyzing agency of the UNSC Navy. Spearheding programs In 2321, ONI would undertake one of its first secret programs alongside the Colonial Administration Authority, the ORION Project. The project was meant to create biochemically enhanced supersoldiers for the UNSC. After poor results and issues with the project's budget, it was ultimately discontinued. Following the release of the Carver Findings in 2491, which "predicted" the catastrophic outcome of the Secession for human expansion and governance, ONI started to adhere to its clues in order to find a way to effectively combat the many rising Insurrectionist movements. First Contact War During the First Contact War, ONI was responsible for spearheading both the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs. ONI believed that the new generation of super soldiers would be able to combat the threat of the Covenant and save humanity from extinction. They approved many operations during this time, such as Operation RED FLAG and Operation PROMETHEUS, eliminating Covenant and Insurrectionist targets alike. Despite not knowing the full extent of ONI's operations, every member of the Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps were aware of the large amount of secrecy and shady operations ran by ONI, being common knowledge that they infiltrated their own agents or synthetic sleeper agents within the ranks of both UNSC branches. With the wide reports of SPARTANs during battles, ONI made the two generations public. Duo to their massive death tool during multiple operations against the Covenant, SPARTANs were only declared missing in action (MIA) as opposed to killed in action (KIA) in order to mask the growing gravity of the war, boosting the morale of soldiers and giving hope to civilians, leading to the popular saying "SPARTANs never die, they just go missing in action". Through the conflict, ONI took notice of a new, non-Covenant species, the xenomorphs, and attempted to capture them in efforts to weaponize the species and use them as biological weapons against the Covenant. More than once, this repeatedly resulted in the deaths of civilians, UNSC personnel, and their own operatives. Post-war After the end of the war, ONI took over as the main intelligence service of the entire UEG, determined to ensure the survival of the human race in the volatile post-war period following the declaration of peace between humans and sangheili following their mutual victory and ultimate defeat against the Covenant on the Ark. By 2556, Admiral Margaret Paragonsky was replaced by Admiral Serin Osman as Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence. ONI commenced new operations, including fueling the Blooding Years, a deadly civil war on Sanghelios, by covertly providing human weapons to the Neru Pe 'Odosima and its leader, Avu Med 'Telcam. While this happened, ONI planned to poison colo meat and other sangheili meals in other to poison the former species of the Covenant and ensure they would not be able to rise against humanity again, if they ever though about it. The xenomorphs continued to be an area of study, and efforts to capture and weaponize them continued, including the cloning of the late Ellen Ripley, under the pretense of ensuring that humanity stood as the only dominant species in the galaxy. While many new projects succeeded, most failed, such as the Mission to Alpha Shard, and were promptly scratched once Osman became CINCONI. Role and operations ONI is responsible for the UNSC's human intelligence (HUMINT), counter-espionage, propaganda, and top-secret research. ONI is given free agency in comparison to the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps, many times even breaking UEG law, such as the manufacturing of combat synthetics, and UNSC protocols to accomplish their goals. ONI is led by the Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence (CINCONI), a position currently under the possession of Admiral Serin Osman. ONI uses members of the UNSC's other branches, as well as civilians, to achieve their work. Its divisions and projects, such as the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III Programs, are elusive at best and totally classified at worst. ONI is subordinate to the UNSC High Command, but its activities extend beyond it, operating without their official authorization and knowledge, such as with Kilo-Five, a black ops unit. Their power is infamous, and the CINCONI is known to hold a sizable power within the UNSC. The agency has massive quantities of military equipment, including its own presence in the UNSC fleets, maintaining joint control of the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity's]], the biggest ship of the Navy, and one of the few remaining. The Office of Naval Intelligence has a huge presence on the Internet, censoring any kind of information regarding leaks of the government of the military. Divisions Section Zero Section Zero functions as ONI's internal affairs, eliminating illegal programs in discrete manner. The true nature of their operations is highly classified and unknown to the UNSC and even other ONI sections. They are able to deceive the other sections, but as not as much as they would want to. Section One Section One is intelligence gathering section of ONI, and their services are utilized the most within the UNSC, being responsible for infiltrating their agents and synthetic sleeper agents within their ranks. They are also responsible for the gathering of information and code-breaking through their infiltration. Section One is responsible for the release of information regarding the evacuation of human colonies from Covenant forces, as well as the cover of important ONI installations, such as Onyx. Section Two Section Two is responsible for ONI's propaganda and psychological operations. Communication and boosting the morale of the UEG's citizens is their main purpose, what they perform through the handling of inter-colonial communication that halts any rumor spreading. The section was responsible for releasing some details about the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs to the public to boost the morale of humanity, labeling them as missing in action (MIA) instead of killed in action (KIA). Section Three Section Three is ONI's top-secret projects division, responsible for overseeing all of the agency's innovations, including man-made technology and reversed-engineered Covenant technology. They were the handlers of both the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs, as well as other classified black operations. Although most of their programs were successes, the rest of the UNSC has mixed perceptions over them, mainly SPARTANs, whom are viewed by some humans as "freaks". The Beta-3 Division of Section Three is responsible for studying captured Covenant technology, such as the point-defense gauntlet, later used to grant SPARTANs energy shielding. Sub-divisions Materials Group A sub-division of Section Three, Materials Group is ONI's personal manufacturing cell, responsible for the development of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. Materials Group also develops ONI's supply of combat synthetics, HAVOK nukes, the Mark III Cyclops, and both the Mark I prototype and the Mark IX Mantis. They also developed the SPARTAN-III Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor and many variants of MJOLNIR/GEN2. Strategic Response Unit The Strategic Response Unit (S.R.U.) is one of ONI's decision-making cells, composed of three high-ranking ONI agents, during major crisis and conflicts. Prowler Corps The Prowler Corps is responsible for the deployment of prowlers and their intelligence gathering units. REAP and XEG The Reverse Engineering and Prototyping–Xenotechnology Department (REAP) and the Xeno-Materials Exploitation Group (XEG) are two groups that develop technology from Covenant sources with material, currently with material supplied by the Swords of Sanghelios and unlimited funding. Through companies such as Misriah Armory and the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, the two of them supplied the UNSC with large amounts of new technology at the end of the First Contact War and after it. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Factions of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:Office of Naval Intelligence (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Armed Forces (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227